This is Your Life
by Dean.is.Batman
Summary: X-Men:FC, Erik/Charles - Erik Lehnsherr made it his mission in life to avenge those killed in the camps and stop Shaw, but then he met Charles Xavier and things got complicated. AU. Epic love story.
1. Chapter 1

**The soft sound** of crickets chirping in the high grass made the evening's gray coloring a more neutral progression with nothing ominous or dangerous about the sun slowly sinking into its bed of twinkling stars. Eric Lehnsherr walked down the gravel road at a steady pace a confidence in his step that did little to belie the nervousness waiting below the surface.

Silky stalks of grass swayed in the cool breeze that brought with it the smell of cattle farms which dotted the county he was currently traveling through. It was a beautiful country with its hills falling gracefully against the horizon on arches of green dusted by early snows. Patches of fields brought color and movement to the world around him. Erik appreciated the aesthetic, his gaze flicking back and forth to take it all in.

It had been a long week for the mutant and he was looking forward to some rest. There was an abandoned house several miles down the lonely road that he could use to catch a couple of hours sleep. The retired Nazi couple had not lived there in seven years, they no longer lived anywhere. A dark amusement sparkled in Erik's gray eyes.

Terrible years spent under the Nazi thumb of Hitler had made Erik into the man had become. Angry, embittered and seeking retribution for the treatment of people like him. ((The lost and betrayed)).

Gravel crunched under the shoes that were well kept but visibly aging. Everything about the mutant's appearance spoke of self-control, self-awareness and a passion for detail. He looked practically militant with his regal posture and straight lines. As a man he took pride in everything he set his mind to and at that moment walking through the growing cool of evening his mind was set on killing a rather infamous Nazi. Sebastian Shaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Ferociously wild blue <strong>eyes kept returning to the brunette woman at the bar even as they tried desperately to focus on the drink Charles Xavier held in his hand. The academic had a young blond woman, possibly a student he had not stopped to check at this point, enthralled with his usual spiel on evolution.

"- and you see, Tanya-"

"Professor, it's Tabitha."

"Well, you see, Tabitha, evolution is the vehicle that took us from single celled organisms to _the _most dominant form of reproductive life."

Her dainty nose wrinkled. "I don't really like kids."

Caught off guard, Charles blinked rapidly. "I fail to see how that impacts the theory of mutation."

"Reproduction is such a waste of evolution. Why couldn't we have evolved to do something cool like fly or..." She shrugged.

"Certainly, certainly."

The brunette was ordering another martini and Charles could have sworn she winked at him.

"But you see, Tabitha, without reproduction there would be no life on Earth and subsequently no 'cool mutations' such as flying or telepathy for that matter."

Tabitha leaned closer to him, her warm body rubbing against his blue cardigan, and she put her mouth right up to his ear, breathing labored.

"This subject is so boring. Why don't we go back to my place and there we can..." She bit his ear.

The professor disentangled himself from the woman feeling slightly frustrated that after all his hard work she wasn't his type after all. Her brows arched in confusion when he finished off his drink in one gulp and stood.

"Enjoy your evening, dear."

"Thanks, I guess."

He left the girl and made a beeline for the bar and took a seat several stools down from the brunette woman. Charles lifted his hand and motioned for the bartender to re-fill his glass.

"Come here often?" the brunette made no effort to hide her sarcasm.

"Yes, on the occasion."

Charles lifted his newly poured drink to his bright red lips and sipped. She moved to his side.

"I over heard something about mutation."

"Yes, I was simply enlightening my friend over there as to the origin of our current forms of mutation."

"How did she respond?"

"Unfavorably, I would say." He tried for a chuckle.

She looked him up and down an appreciative grin marking her face. "Want to _enlighten_ me, sugar?"

His blue eyes lit up like Christmas lights and he took another sip of his drink.

"Mutation, you see, it's a part of us all – red hair, green eyes, five toes – and it is mutations like those that took us from single cell organisms to the most dominant form of reproductive life on the planet."

"Really?" Her grin was all crimson lipstick and pearl teeth.

Charles was mesmerized by her mouth. "Indeed. Over the course of millions of years mankind has steadily progressed to the point where we are now. I dedicated my thesis to the theory of mutation."

"Sounds sexy."

This got a real grin out of Charles. Finally, someone to appreciate his views. He covered her hand with his own.

"How would you like to come back to my place and hear all about it?"

"Sounds groovy, professor," she said, standing.

Charles beamed. He _liked_ this woman.

* * *

><p><strong>The floor was hard<strong> and dug into Erik's side where he lay facing the door, his knees curled up to his chest to conserve body heat. The place was more weathered than he remembered with water damage to most of the ceiling and a few boards that bowed dangerously in places. Rodents had come and gone from the building after having picked it of every last scrap of food or nesting material. He supposed they would return when winter finally fell.

The wanderer shivered in the chill of night, but he felt lucky indeed. So many poor bastards from the camp would have given a limb for a night of freedom shivering under the light of the moon. A famous few had escaped the work camps before the end of the war, but Erik had not been among them. His captor, Sebastian Shaw, had been much to smart to let something like that happen.

The man's wrists still ached with the phantom pull of plastic cuffs that had kept him tight to the experiment table all those years ago. Metal had been too easy for him to manipulate after a while and so Shaw had gotten creative. The pale pink scars on Erik's wrists were invisible in the darkness, but he felt their presence like a fresh burn.

The past was a horrible place to spend the present, but Erik felt that the choice was made for him. To forget, to banish it to a rightful time and let himself live now would feel like a betrayal to all those who had suffered and died. He would not let their memories be snuffed out the same way their lives had been. Millions dead and left unburied.

* * *

><p><strong>Her hands were soft<strong> and the brightly painted nails traced the angle of Charles' jaw as he relaxed in the afterglow of their love making.

"You are a beautiful creature."

She blushed at the quiet compliment.

"And you're a womanizer, Charles Xavier."

"Am I now?"

He pushed himself up on his elbows. She smirked and withdrew her hand.

"Yes, most definitely."

"Should I settle down and have a couple of kids, you think?"

She lay her head on his bare chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"And squander what I believe will be a truly brilliant career? I think not."

He took her hand and put it to his lips, sucking on one of the fingers.

"My thoughts exactly," he said.

They lay like that for a long time with nothing else needing to be said. The silence was comfortable and after a while they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>England's heart bustled <strong>with heavy traffic and Erik kept his eyes open for any sign of danger as he traversed the sidewalks. It had been three days since his night at the abandoned house and he had finally reached his destination. A lead had sent him to London where he hoped to find one Amelia Scottsdale, Shaw's lawyer.

Nobody gave Erik a second look and he liked it that way, he was nondescript enough to go unnoticed to the eyes of the locals. If things went south and the police were called to question potential witnesses, no one would think to mention the tall gray eyed man in the suit and hat. He was invisible.

Turning towards the business center of the town, Erik pulled a scrap of paper out of his pocket and studied it for the hundredth time.

Amelia Scottsdale

27 Redcliffe Gardens

London, England

Ten minutes later he was standing before building twenty-seven on Redcliffe Gardens. It was beige with white framing the windows and door, a bit of a letdown all things considered. He knew that appearances were deceiving – god, how he knew – but the woman represented one of the evilest men on the planet. Beige did not seem monstrous enough.

Erik entered the lobby with a briefcase in his hand that contained a gun should such violence become necessary. He approached the desk where a redhead, her hair curled up atop her head, nodded a greeting.

"I would like to meet with Amelia Scottsdale. It is a matter of some urgency."

The woman behind the desk glanced towards the door a frown pulling down the corners of her mouth.

"I am truly sorry, Mister, but Mrs. Scottsdale is running a little late this morning. I can get you registered and then you can take a seat if you don't mind waiting. I am truly sorry for the inconvenience."

Days of walking across the countryside and then _this._ Erik gave the woman a reassuring smile.

"My name is John Smith and I don't mind waiting at all."

"Thank you, for being so understanding, Mr. Smith."

Pleasantries completed, Erik turned and walked over to a high-backed chair set along the far wall and he sat down. He could be patient.

* * *

><p><strong>She dressed frantically<strong>, hopping on one foot as she struggled back into her red pumps. Charles rolled onto his back and groaned at the ceiling. He could hear her worried thoughts in his head and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Don't worry about calling a cab, I'll drive you."

Her relief was palpable.

"Thank you so much. I don't know why I let myself sleep in so late, I -"

"No need to apologize. I'm sure I had something to do with it," there was a wink in his voice.

She laughed.

Five minutes later he was dressed in his usual jeans, button up and cardigan and they were hurrying out the door. London was busy at that hour and it took longer than anticipated to reach the law office where she directed him to drop her off. He studied the beige building critically, the color was ugly.

She gave him a peck on the cheek before rushing inside.

"Hello, goodbye, thanks for the memory," he murmured.

Charles had his hand on the gear control when a murderous intent flashed from inside the building. He jumped across the seat and pushed his way out the passenger door, stumbling once before running up the stairs. He rushed inside, blue eyes searching for danger as he mentally tried to pinpoint the source of the thoughts.

"Amelia!"

A redheaded woman stood up behind the welcome desk with a startled gasp, Amelia was standing in the center of the room facing a man. The man. Charles could read it in his mind, the man was Erik Lehnsherr and he had a gun.

"Charles, is everything alright?"

He felt a bit breathless, but forced himself to remain calm. "I think you left your purse in my car."

She frowned and raised a red handbag. "No, it's right here. Charles, what is going on?"

I think you're in danger. I can read that man's mind and he means to murder you if you don't tell him what he wants to know...and maybe even then. Charles motioned towards the far office doors.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I just...can I speak with you privately for a moment."

He could tell she was becoming less worried and more annoyed with his unusual behavior. She, understandably, did not want to lose the bank account of a new client because a one-night-stand was feeling jealous.

"Give me a minute with Mr. Smith and then I'm certain we can -"

"No. I need to speak with you first."

Charles knew that if the gray eyed man got in a room alone with Amelia it would be too late. He moved to her side even as she glanced to the receptionist with a guarded shake of her head. His welcome quickly running out, Charles tried to pull the lawyer away from the man.

"Just a moment, I promise, Amelia."

She looked into his eyes and he knew at that moment that they would never sleep together again. He had crossed a professional line and she would never forgive him for embarrassing her in front of a potential client. At that moment he did not care as long as she survived the encounter.

"Fine." She turned to the other man. "I do apologize, Mr. Smith, but it seems I have to confer with my associate rather urgently. I will return in just a moment."

Charles felt the man's gaze following them out of the lobby and into the office room. Once the door was shut behind them Amelia turned on the professor with a cold glare.

"What do you think you are doing, Charles?"

"I'm trying to save your life. That man has a gun and he means to use it on you."

"What?" her voice shook.

"His name is not Smith, it is Erik Lehnsherr and he means to kill you because of a client of yours. A -"

The telepath put two fingers to his temple and focused.

"-A Sebastian Shaw."

The brunette stiffened visibly. "How do you know about him? About any of this? What are you, a spy?"

Charles gasped out a laugh at the absurd suggestion.

"No. I'm – I just know things. Look, I can't explain right now, but I need you to trust me. That man out there wants to kill you."

"What do we do?"

Charles' brow furrowed and he paced in front of the door.

"Give me a moment. I need to think."

* * *

><p><strong>A calm settled <strong>over the lobby once the agitated man, curly haired and bright eyed, whisked Amelia into the room beyond. At first Erik had been concerned that somehow he had been recognized.

"Is there anything I can get you, Mr. Smith? A tea, coffee perhaps?" the receptionist asked.

"I am fine, thank you."

The door to the office opened letting out both the man and the woman. Erik stood to his feet.

"Everything alright, ma'am?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, dear."

_No one has to get hurt here, Erik. _

The German started when he heard the man's voice in his head. He backed towards the door, gray eyes flicking between the lawyer woman and the man, Charles.

"What are you doing."

_I know what you are planning. You don't have to do this._

"You're in my head?"

The two women were watching the silent exchange with wide eyed fear. Amelia's hands shook.

"No one is in your head, Mr. Smith. I think, maybe, you had better come back another time."

_We can be gentlemen about this, Erik. Lets go outside and sort it there...I know where you can find Shaw. _

Intrigued and frightened by the turn of events Erik nodded and kept backing towards the door, keeping the man in his sight at all times. If this was a trick of some kind he could kill the blue eyed man outside. Witnesses be damned.

"Stay here, Amelia, I'll take care of this," Charles said aloud.

She nodded silently and watched as the two men retreated out of the law building and down the short stairs to the sidewalk. Erik kept a safe distance from the other mutant. The roar of traffic and city life settled between them as he tried to think of what to say.

"I thought I was alone," Erik said.

"No, you're not alone, Erik."

"And Shaw? You know where he is?"

Charles shook his head.

"You said -"

"I don't know where he is, but Amelia told me where you can find him. Apparently he frequents a club in lower London when he had business in the city. Honestly, she knows nothing more. I read her mind."

Erik's mouth parts in a harsh smile full of teeth. "Is that what you did to me? Read my mind?"

"Yes. I sensed you were a danger and I needed to know more."

"What do you know about me now?"

"Everything."

There was a weight to the word and the way Charles said it that made Erik shiver.

"You lied to me."

Erik could feel the anger boiling inside of him like hot magma. Charles held up his hands in a conciliatory gesture.

"I know how much finding Shaw means to you. I know what he did to you – I saw it all, Erik – and I want to help. We can work together to find him and stop him."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because no one should have to live through what that man did to you and...and I want to help you find closure."

Erik studied the man before him who looked like a professor in his button up shirt and blue cardigan. How would this man be able to help defeat Shaw? Erik shook his head.

"I don't trust you, Charles."

"I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm asking you to give me a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

**The low rumble** of the car engine filled the cab between the two men.

"She was the freshest lead I had to finding Shaw," Erik said.

Charles held the wheel tightly, three and eleven, as he maneuvered through the streets of London. An electric current of danger kept him alert for any potentially lethal movements from his reluctant passenger. The telepath could freeze Erik with a single thought, but that would most definitely not lead to the kind of team spirit that Charles hoped they might share.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about how many other mutants are out there?"

"Mutants? You've gone and named us, have you?"

"It's a legitimate title for our blossoming species, Erik. The mutations in our DNA that allow us to possess these...powers...have made us the next step in the evolution of mankind."

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into that."

"Haven't you?"

Charles sent Erik a sideways glance and studied the man's rigid profile. It only occurred to Charles at that moment how uncomfortable the other mutant appeared in his suit and tie. The gray eyes were focuses straight ahead, but Charles had a feeling that the man was cataloging his every movement. So much intensity ran just under the calm exterior.

"I've had other things to think about...I thought you read my mind. Don't you already know all of this?"

"It was a cursory read. Mostly, I was trying to decipher whether you meant to murder Amelia or if there was a secondary agenda."

"Hm."

"I don't do it as a rule unless I feel the situation warrants it."

"How do you _define_ a warranted situation?"

Charles shrugged and turned onto the street where his hotel sat nestled between several other buildings.

"Depends."

"Oh, very enlightening."

The blue eyes twinkled gayly. "I'm going to invite you up to my room, but I must insist that you leave the gun and the case in the car."

Erik tensed.

"We are going to have to start trusting one another at some point," the professor said.

* * *

><p><strong>A loud bang followed<strong> the door to its frame and Charles jumped in surprise. Erik studied the semi-darkened room with a critical eye. The bed was a mess, blankets and sheets strewn across the floor and a half-eaten tray from room service sat atop the small round table by the window. It had been a good night.

"I see your hardships are taken in stride."

Charles ignored the dig and emptied one of the chairs, moving its load of research papers to an unoccupied space on the table. He perched himself on the edge of the bed and waited until the other man was seated.

"Now, then, we must discuss the matter of Sebastian Shaw and how best to proceed."

Erik nodded.

Charles knitted his hands behind his neck. "It makes sense that we team up to stop him and I ran across a memory of yours from several weeks ago. A little nugget that you heard in passing. I believe it may have slipped your mind, but since I have dug it up we should dust it off and give it a good looking at."

"What memory are you talking about?"

"Small town several hundred miles from here, main street, people walking all about and you were on the hunt for a bakery assistant – he had worked as Shaw's personal guard in the camps – and just as you were turning a corner a woman ran into you."

"Yes, I remember now."

"Do you remember what she called you?"

"No, I can't...wait. She said, _'all you American Federal men are the same, graceless dogs'_."

"Yes, she did."

"What does that have to do with Shaw?"

"I don't believe you were the only one looking for that bakery assistant. The F.B.I. Have been busy in recent years catching former Nazis and either giving them a fair trial or hiring them on for American projects. Despicable business."

Erik frowned down at the table, his eyes drawn to the food and a rather loud rumble sounded from his stomach. Charles dropped his hands with a stricken expression.

"Good god, man, that's right. You haven't eaten in at least two days."

The academic stood to his feet and walked to the bedside table where he dialed a number on the phone and raised the receiver to his ear.

"Room services, please, thank you...Yes, I would like two meals brought up directly. I understand. No, we won't be needing champagne. Thank you."

He returned the handset to its cradle.

"I hope you like tomato soup. Seems the cook is out with a cold."

"Tomato soup is fine, but you didn't have to..."

Charles smiled softly. "Of course not, but you are my guest here and we will be working together for a little while at least. I refuse to allow the possibility of you dropping unconscious from lack of food if it can be helped."

The lack of overt charity seemed to relax the Nazi hunter somewhat and Erik nodded in acceptance.

"So, back to Shaw," the gray eyed man directed the conversation.

Charles began to pick up the strewn bedding and dump it on top of the bed.

"Yes, about Shaw. The point I was going to make earlier about the baker assistant and the woman. If the F.B.I. Are that interested in a guard, you can be damned sure they have been following the movements of someone as high level as Sebastian Shaw."

"How are we going to get that information from them?"

Charles pulled a face. "I could read their minds and we would have all the technical knowledge at our disposals, but." Here he looked at Erik. "I think it might go smoother if we insinuate ourselves into their midst and use them to capture Shaw."

"How?"

"I can implant suggestions into peoples minds."

"You can control them?"

"Control is such an ugly word. I _persuade _people into seeings things in a different light."

"Don't belittle your power, Charles, it is unbecoming."

There was a knock on the door and Erik rose, instincts taking over, but the professor waved away his concern.

"It is only room service." He tapped two fingers to his temple. "I know."

A moment later Charles returned with a large silver platter that held two steaming bowls of red soup. The telepath could feel the other mans hunger and he quickly put the food down, taking one of the warm bowls for himself before sitting back on the edge of the bed. Erik pulled his own bowl towards himself as he re-took his seat. It was the most mouth watering thing the German thought he had ever smelled.

"Thank you, Charles."

"Mm. No need to mention it."

* * *

><p><strong>A crumpled napkin <strong>fell to the floor when Charles opened the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony. A soft breeze ruffled his curly brown hair and he breathed in deep.

"God, I love the city."

"Don't get here often?"

The academic returned to the bed giving up a short snort of derision. "Hardly ever. Raven, that's my sister -ooh, you'll have to meet her too- hates it when I'm away for too long. She's worried I'll hook up with some woman and never come back to the mans."

"Mans? Being a bit pretentious there, aren't we, Charles?"

"Hm. Hardly."

Their empty bowls sat stacked inside each other on the silver platter which had been shoved next to the previous meals remnants.

"Let me reiterate your rather brilliant plan just to be sure I've got all the parts," Erik said.

"By all means."

"You intend to infiltrate the F.B.I., and use their manpower to force Shaw out into the open."

"Precisely."

"How exactly are we going to finance this little fairy tale of yours?"

Charles smirked even as he felt a bit guilty about all the opportunities he had been gifted that the man sitting across from him had never dreamed existed. Life was a bitch and it took meeting Erik Lehnsherr for the professor to realize just how much of one she could be. _Work camps. _

"That won't be a problem. Although, I should warn you that Raven will most definitely impose herself on our little adventure."

"She doesn't like to give you a very long leash, does she, this sister of yours?" Erik chuckled.

The blue eyes rolled towards the ceiling. "Just wait until you meet her."

Erik shifted then, the suit pulling across his broad shoulders, and he crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive posture._ We are not friends._

"If we do this, I'm not going to be taking orders from you, professor."

"I'd say your gun in my car says differently."

Erik bristled. "That was a show of good faith."

"Indeed. I did not mean to imply that you were anything other than a full partner in this endeavor. I want to help you -as a fellow mutant and human being- and you want to kill Shaw. I see no reason why our goals have to be mutually exclusive."

"Then it's settled."

"Yes, I will phone Raven tonight and we'll be in the air headed for America by mid-day tomorrow."

Erik looked pointedly at the bed with it's pile of messed blankets and Charles blushed a little around the neck.

"I'll have room service send in anther bed. I'm sure it will be no trouble."

"No need, the floor will be fine."

"Hm." Charles ran a hand over his chin. "A cot, perhaps?"

After a brief hesitation Erik inclined his head.

"Excellent," the professor said.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What are we going to do about Amelia<strong>, that lawyer is bound to get involved. She might have already alerted Shaw to the fact that some mad man with a gun was asking about him."

"No, Erik, I tweaked her memory a bit. She barely remembers meeting either one of us."

"Controlled, you controlled her memories. Own your power, Charles."

He sighed. "Erik, has anyone ever told you, you could be a bit repetitive."

"They never stop."

There was a beat of absolute silence followed by a burst of shared laughter. The room was dark with only the passing lights of cars moving the shadows around the walls. Neither man was finding sleep an easy state to achieve and so they had fallen into a companionable mode of chatting.

"Your sister, does she know about your power?"

"My mutation? Mm-hm, yes."

"And?"

Charles frowned and brushed his temple with two fingers. _How is she not afraid of you and what you can do? _The brown haired man felt sad that such a question would be at the forefront of Erik's mind.

"I promise once you meet her you won't have to wonder any more."

There was a disapproving silence and Charles felt duly chastised for having invaded the other man's thoughts. He was so used to it, that it came second nature to him even though Raven had worked hard to break him of the habit. Not reading people's minds was like not looking at the pages of a book you were trying to read. It was maddening.

"You do know that killing Shaw will not solve your problem, right? I'm not judging, just pointing out the facts," Charles said.

He heard Erik shift in the darkness and the cot squeaked in protest.

"It is something I have to do."

"I can accept that...for now."

Outside another passing car briefly lit up the bed and Erik could see the pensive expression on his hosts young face. All of the confidence that the professor showcased to the world seemed undercut by the youth of the man. Erik was beginning to doubt if their alliance would be strong enough, but then he remembered just what kind of psychic power the unassuming man held at his disposal. He could change thoughts to suit his needs.

Shaw, broken and mindless, laying on a hospital bed without a future. The imagined scene seemed almost more attractive than killing the murderous Nazi outright.

Charles cleared his throat and turned into his pillow, steadfastly ignoring any thoughts his companion might be having at that moment. Privacy, everyone deserved privacy, Raven would say with that disapproving blue pout.

* * *

><p><strong>A silver glint ricocheted <strong>off the gun when Erik surreptitiously threw it into the dumpster at the request of his companion. He had grumbled and complained but ultimately relented because Charles had been right, getting it onto a plane would have been next to impossible.

"There, it's gone," the German announced once he had returned to the passenger seat of the car.

"Excellent. Now, Raven will be meeting us at the plane in twenty minutes."

Charles pulled them back onto the road and they sped out of town going a few miles over the posted speed limit. Excitement bubbled up between them in the small cab, but neither man had anything to say. A long stretch of county road later they were pulling into a medium sized airport.

"Where are you going?" Erik demanded when Charles drove past the parking lot and out into the cement field toward the hangers.

"I'm sorry, I thought I'd told you. There were no commercial flights to Washington today, I had to charter a plane."

Erik's eyes went wide. "You _bought _a whole plane?"

"Just for the day. Don't look so impressed, it's not like I'll be flying it personally. Now that would be a trick."

Erik shook his head as they approached a good sized aircraft where a taxi was already waiting. Charles pulled up behind it and put the car into park before hopping out with a fluid motion. Erik followed, more reserved, his eyes taking in every inch of the field and the plane.

One of the back doors of the taxi opened and a pair of long pale legs swung out followed by a lithe young blond woman who looked graceful enough to be a dancer. Erik felt genuine appreciation for her beauty although she was several years too young for his tastes. She exchanged a few hurried whispers with Charles before smiling hesitantly.

"You must be Erik Lehnsherr. I'm Raven." She walked over and shook his hand. "My brother told me you would be joining us...and...you're a mutant."

"Yes, I am."

He waited for her blue eyes to shutter and turn cold, for her to look at him like an object to be pitied or reviled, but nothing happened. She blinked a few times and then her mouth turned upward in an almost-smile.

"Me too."

His jaw must have dropped at her unexpected confession because he found himself closing it with a sharp _click_.

"I -I thought Charles..."

Erik turned to the blue eyed academic with a questioning look, his mouth working silently.

"Surprise."

Raven laughed, the sound musical. "My brother, the idiot."

Charles frowned at the insult, but his face lit up again a second later and he pulled his sister in to a hug, kissing her head.

"Enough prattle. Lets go, shall we?"

He lead the way toward the stairs that had descended from the aircraft, Erik and Raven following.

* * *

><p><strong>The pillow flew <strong>through the air having been tossed from its storage compartment by an increasingly agitated Charles Xavier. Erik watched the man's single minded search for something with bemusement.

"Raven! Where's the chess set? I told you to bring the chess set!" he called over his shoulder.

The door to the bathroom swung open, banging against the wall.

"It's in the bag next to Erik's feet."

Charles hurried over to the black shoulder bag sitting unobtrusively beside the seat the German had claimed and hurriedly dug through it. After several moment the frantic action produced a wooden box.

"Found it!"

Erik grimaced and leaned away from the jubilant man. Pillows, blankets and a few odds and ends were still scattered throughout the cabin from his hunt, but Charles paid them no mind and instead got to work setting up the travel chess set on a small folding table that separated the two men.

"There."

The professor surveyed his work once the pieces were all in place.

"Which do you prefer, Erik, black or white?"

"Black."

Charles turned the board and made the first move. It proved to be a nice distraction and Erik even found himself enjoying the cat-and-mouse strategy game. The flight would be long and it staved off any inevitable boredom.

Raven came to sit on the floor between them, her eyes following every move like she was personally invested on the outcome. It took almost an hour for the first game to end with a marginal win by Charles.

"Ha! Pay up, Raven."

The blond haired woman glared at the chess board, but pulled a couple of bills from her pocket and grudgingly handed them over to her brother.

"Re-match?" she suggested.

Erik smiled at the sibling rivalry. He used to have that – back before the war tore apart his family. He fell into a dark brood as Charles reset the pieces on the board. Neither host noticed his distanced behavior as the world fell monochromatic around him.


	3. Chapter 3

**They tumbled eagerly **out of the airplane once it touched down on a small landing strip just outside of Washington D.C., North America. The flight had been long and chess could only go so far to stave off the creeping boredom.

"A car should be here directly," Charles said, shading his eyes so he could survey the nearby gravel road.

"And then where to?" the woman asked

Raven linked herself around her brother's arm and lay her head on his shoulder. Erik looked away from them to the mouth of the field when a plume of dust appeared around a curve in the road. Behind them the plane taxied towards a small hanger at the far end of the cement strip.

"This cab will take us to the F.B.I. Headquarters here in Washington and then to a hotel nearby where I've booked us for the next several months."

"Months, Charles?" Erik asked.

"I know finding Shaw is important to you, but it will take time."

"Who is this Shaw character anyway?" Raven asked.

"No one important to you. It is between your brother and me."

Raven dropped her brother's arm and invaded Erik's personal space, her jaw set. She pointed at his chest with an index finger.

"Charles and I don't keep secrets from each other and we don't lie to each other. You can tell me now or he will later."

The German decided it might be best to placate the girl and he raised his hands.

"Shaw is a mutant who hurt and killed a lot of innocent people. I intend to find him and make him pay."

Her blue eyes studied his level gaze for a long moment before she pulled away and returned to the professor's side.

"See, that wasn't so hard."

"Raven, play nice."

"Oh, like you can talk Mr. Flirty," she shot back.

"By definition flirting _is _playing nice."

Charles shook his head at the sarcastic wordplay. Erik ignored them both as the car grew closer, only the driver as an occupant.

"Read his mind, Charles."

"Now, Erik, I think you're a bit paranoid if you think a cab driver could possibly have some sort of murderous machinations at work."

"Charles."

The professor gave a long suffering sigh and brushed his temple with two fingers before shooting Erik an unreadable expression. He felt it distasteful to use his mutation to spy on strangers without cause.

"He's fine, Erik."

The car came to a stop and the trio walked towards it, sliding into the backseat with Raven seated between the two men.

"935 Pennsylvania Avenue, please," Charles directed.

The driver nodded and glanced at them in the rear view mirror before turning the car and heading back towards the city.

* * *

><p><strong>A cold air blasted <strong>past them when the driver cracked his window for a cigarette. Raven frowned.

"Those will kill you, you know."

The man pulled in a deep lungful of smoke and then flicked the firefly ashes out the window.

"Little young to be my mother, sweetheart."

The mutant woman squinted her eyes into a cold glare and crossed her arms over her chest. Erik looked out the side window ignoring the confrontation entirely while Charles glanced between his sister and the driver with amused concern.

"Business or pleasure?" the driver asked.

"Pardon?"

Charles leaned forward.

"You in town for business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure -"

"-business-"

"-both."

Three voices overlaid one another in forceful contradiction. The mutant trio exchanged looks.

"Uh-huh, and I'm Santa Claus."

More red ash got flicked outside.

Charles pulled a face and then reluctantly brought up two fingers.

"And make him _stop smoking_."

The professor rolled his lake blue eyes and then focused on the driver. The car swerved abruptly and then returned to its lane. The driver looked at the smoking cigarette with confused disgust and tossed it out the window.

"Don't know what I was thinking." He glanced in the mirror to his three passengers. "Everything alright back there? I'll have you to your destination in two shakes."

There were a few nods and then the inside of the car fell silent. Charles could feel dissatisfaction and a hint of fear radiate from Erik's mind and it was impossible not to hear the thoughts. _What am I doing with these people? They're mutants -_I'm not alone_- but their company is dangerous. What if Charles decides I need to be controlled and what kind of mutation does the girl have? She could be stronger than Charles and then I would stand no chance. _

Addressing the fearful thoughts would only put Erik more on edge so the academic chose to remain silent. The man had a right to his worries after all the horror he had witnessed and been subjected to over the years.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunlight beat down<strong> on the three mutants as they took in the site of the F.B.I. Headquarter building. Erik shifted uncomfortably in his suit, it occurred to Charles then that the man may not own any other clothes. Three pairs of eyes looked up at the imposing building.

"Perhaps we should have approached the CIA instead."

"Getting cold feet, Charles?"

No, Raven, it's just that...maybe. A little. No."

The professor ran a hand down the front of his cardigan, straightening it, and started walking forward with a confident step. He had never tried anything like this before with so many minds to control, but it was his idea.

"I've got this," Charles said more to himself than his companions.

The first set of doors lead to an open tiled area that then branched off to three different screening areas leading inside the headquarters proper, each manned by two uniformed guards with guns and ear pieces. They headed for the middle doorway.

"Empty your pockets of everything metal, please, sirs, ma'am, and put it on the tray," the guard, a tall African-American said.

There was a black conveyer belt at waist height where an empty tray sat waiting to take their pocket change and watches through the screening machine to the other side. After complying, they went through the metal detectors. Raven and then Charles and Erik. An alarm went off.

"I'm sorry, sir, I have to ask you to step over here," the second guard, an Asian man, pointed to a small area on the side.

Erik did as he was told, giving Charles an expressionless glance. The Asian guard ran a hand held detector up and down Erik's body, the alarm making a shrill sound when he moved over his belt buckle.

"Remove your belt...Thank you, sir."

The guard ran the wand back over his waist and when it remained silent he motioned for Erik to continue into the building. Everyone relaxed and took the guest passes they were handed.

They were in the next hall, passing people who belonged, when Raven finally voiced the concern on all of their minds.

"Where exactly are we going?"

Charles rubbed his temple each time someone came within view. He did not respond and instead lead the way to an elevator. Once inside and alone he sent them to the 4th floor, the button glowing under his push.

"There is a meeting right _now._..a woman named Moira has information on Shaw. I never would have dreamed we would be this lucky."

"What are you going to do, Charles?" Erik asked.

The academic smiled brightly. "Crash the meeting, of course."

* * *

><p><strong>The man's voice shook <strong>with laughter.

"Ms. McTaggart, do you really think you're going to convince me that sparkling dames and vanishing men are real?" more laughter from beyond the door, "you just bought yourself a one way ticket back to the typing pool."

Charles opened the door and the trio of mutants walked in on the proceedings. Several suited men that had previously been seated around a conference table rose at the intrusion.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Security!"

"Please, shut the door, Raven."

The blue eyed professor put two fingers to the side of his head and focused intently on everyone in the room. After a moment the men sat back down, blinking in confusion.

"Oh, Doctor Xavier, I'm so glad you were able to make it," a graying man with glasses greeted the professor with a smile.

Charles shook the man's hand. "I'm pleased to be of help, director. I would like to introduce a couple of my colleagues, my sister Raven and Mr. Erik Lehnsherr. Now, what have we missed."

They took seats at the far end of the table. Erik was shocked at the quiet acceptance of their presence, because after the first couple of moments no one even looked in their direction. All focus returned to Moira McTaggert and the director of the F.B.I., Washington office.

"Ms. McTaggert just told us all an incredible fairy tale about some rather unusual characters."

Moira opened her mouth to protest, but her boss shut her down with a sharp glance before he continued.

"She seems to think that they are in some way related to the Russians and a man named Sebastian Shaw – some of our back door contacts have been giving us some very unusual reports about that man and we've been keeping an eye on his movements."

"Where is he?"

"Not now, Erik."

"_Charles_."

"Director, do your men have a current location on Shaw?"

The director shook his head. "Unfortunately for us, he seems to have unlimited resources. He was off the coast of Miami last we heard aboard a boat called the CATARINA."

_We need to move now, before this information is no longer valid. He could be there waiting. It's perfect. _

Charles steadfastly ignored the argument being spoken into his mind.

"Excellent, director. When do you plan on moving to intercept him?"

The graying man pulled a face and leaned back in his chair. "We-ell, we weren't actually planning anything like -"

Charles focused on the man's mind.

"-that although now that you mention it we could coordinate with the coast guard and have a team mobilized by tomorrow night."

"Wonderful. Myself and my friends will be going so make sure to forward that information to the appropriate people."

The man looked slightly dazed, his eyes hazy when he blinked. "Of course, Dr. Xavier. Whatever you need."

Moira's eyebrows quirked at the suspicious goings-on, but her thoughts refused to cooperate when she tried to figure out why the three new comers were so unsettling. The woman agent insisted on going as well and after some hemming and hawing the director nodded his assent.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray eyes stared <strong>blankly out into space. Erik sat on his hotel bed, they all had separate rooms, and he was troubled by what had taken place.

There was a knock on the door. Three sharp raps.

"Enter."

Charles peeked inside, his too-red lips curving upwards into a smile, before entering. The man had ditched his blue cardigan and button-up shirt for a rather fetching green sweater. His electric blue eyes raked over Erik's supine form slowly. The German shifted uncomfortably at the attention.

"Is there something I can do to help you, Charles?"

A smoldering light appeared in the academic's gaze and his only response was a cheeky smirk. Erik sat up straighter, alarm bells jangled in his ears.

"Charles, what do you need?"

"_Need?_" the red lips formed the word in a pouty drawl. "I thought that would be obvious, _Erik_."

"I'm afraid it's not."

The gray eyed man stood, no longer able to lay still under the wanting stare of his new friend. He could see now that this was some form of flirting, but it felt almost mocking in tone. Perhaps the telepath had finally lost his mind.

"Charles, I don't know what this is."

"This is -"

The professor closed the distance quickly and without hesitation or preamble pressed his lips against Erik's in a one-sided, very passionate kiss. Erik pulled away, his face darkening with a blush.

"-this."

"_Charles!_"

His eyes still dancing merrily Xavier turned and walked out the room leaving a disturbed and angry Erik in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>He deflated silently <strong>when he realized the room was empty. Charles had entered Raven's adjoining room with every intention of reading the latest piece of his research. He liked to get her view on his work, she always made sure he stayed on topic.

He was just turning to return to his own room when Raven walked through the door.

"Where were you?"

She held up an ice container, it clinked noisily at the movement. He almost let it go at that, but then he saw the mischievous grin his sister was trying ineffectually to hide. Blue eyes fell into slits.

"Raven, what have you done?"

"Nothing. Messing with Erik. It's all good fun."

"_Uh-huh_. He is dangerous, Raven, I've told you that. You should not be 'messing' with anyone, least of all him."

Her body morphed into blue, her yellow eyes looking at him from beneath bright red, slicked back hair.

"You're such a prude."

"Be that as it may, you need to be more cautious around the man. And for godsake shut the blinds before you turn blue next time."

"Yes, _mother_."

She walked over and drew the curtains closed with a jerk of her arm.

"I'm only trying to look out for you, Raven."

She sat down on the bed, crossing her legs. "I know."

"Is Erik going to be alright or do I need to go fix another mess?"

"He'll be fine."

She waved away his worry. Research paper no longer feeling as important, Charles turned again to leave and paused for a moment when his sister called after him.

"Although you might not want to talk to Erik for a little while..."

When nothing else seemed forthcoming he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Honestly, Raven."

* * *

><p><strong>The man's chest ached<strong> as he thought about what almost happened. Charles Xavier, brilliant professor and fellow mutant, had come onto the German in the most blatant way possible. An uninvited kiss.

The Nazi hunter touched a hand to his lips, the phantom heat still seemed to radiate from where Charles had touched him. This changed everything.

Erik had not even looked at the professor in a sensual light until the moment their lips met, it had felt foreign. An alien, dirty show of affection that was beneath them both._ Then why did he miss the touch, my did he want to feel it again._

There was a knock on the door. Three quick raps. Gray eyes looked over at the door silently. Three more staccato knocks filled the room.

"Erik, it's Charles. I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"Come in."

The door opened and Charles peeked inside an embarrassed smile falling off his lips.

"Look, I just wanted to let you know that I understand if you're a bit upset about...it."

Raven had not actually revealed what she had done, but her brother still felt a need to apologize to their guest. Erik kept a safe distance between himself and the man, making sure the bed was between them at all times.

"I'm not _upset_ exactly."

He searched for the right word, but his emotions were bubbling together in a stewed mixture that made identifying it much harder than it should have been.

"More...caught of guard by the unexpectedness of it."

"Yes, understandable. If I had known it would happen, I would have warned you first or attempted to put a stop to it."

Erik's eyes widened. _Why the sudden shift? _

"Listen, I'm not going to intrude on your evening any further. I merely wanted to apologize and make sure everything between us was still solid."

_Solid? What does that even mean?_

"Of course, Charles."

"Alright, then, um." The professor nodded. "Goodnight, Erik."

"Night, Charles."

After a moment the door shut behind the academic leaving an emotionally turbulent Erik alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**The morning dawned cold **and overcast with a hint of rain dampening the city in the early hours.

"Lovely day for murder, wouldn't you say, Charles?"

"My brother doesn't believe in murder, Mr. Lehnsherr."

"I can speak for myself, Raven, thank you."

The currently blond woman crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes towards the heavens. _Men._

"I am going to kill Shaw, Charles, I thought you knew that by now."

"Of course, I only hoped that we might find a different way to...handle the situation."

"You saw my memories – those horrible things that he did in the name of science – and you no doubt felt my resolve."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Are we going to stand here and talk all day or get to work, gentlemen?"

Erik and Charles exchanged a glance and the telepath felt a strange mixture of _wanting_ and _guilt_ coming off of the metal bender in waves. He raised an eyebrow, but chose not to pry uncertain he would want to know the answers he might find in the other man's mind. No doubt it had something to do with Raven's little misadventure the night before.

"Alright, off we go then," the academic said.

The trio started for the car intent on reaching the F.B.I headquarters. As they walked Charles could feel the German's gaze scouring him from head to toe. The barest hint of a thought filled the air between the two men.

_What did the kiss mean? _

* * *

><p><strong>He pushed her savagely <strong>against the wall, ignoring the smirk she aimed at him at the uncharacteristically harsh action.

"What did you do to Erik last night? He was...He was thinking about a kiss, Raven! A kiss!"

She maneuvered out of his grip and put a few feet of space between them.

"Now calm down, Charles. It isn't like he didn't want it."

"Raven! I have warned you about messing with people's emotions in the past. Who were you impersonating? It certainly wasn't your usual self, because he isn't reacting any differently to _you _this morning."

She looked away then, a guilty blush traveling up her neck. The second she felt its tail-tell burn she turned blue and stared back at him with unreadable yellow eyes.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to read your mind?"

"You promised me you would never do that."

"On that vein, you promised me you would stop attempting to manipulate people with your ability."

"It was only a bit of fun! You make everything such a big deal."

"It is a big deal. If you had done the wrong thing, said the wrong thing, he might have killed you, Raven. _He. Is. Dangerous._"

She crossed her arms over her chest and ducked her head, the slicked back red hair glistening under the bathroom lights. Erik was in the conference room with the others using his special knowledge to help them with their plan of attack on Shaw. Charles shook his head, disappointed in the sister he had adopted so many years before.

"I expected better from you, Raven."

Her form morphed into the blue eyed blond girl she preferred.

"Charles, you seem to forget sometimes that we are different and that it isn't a bad thing. My mutation doesn't make me a leper, it gives me an advantage. One that kept me alive for years before I met you."

"I know that and I truly am sorry, but I'm only saying these things because I care about you. I don't want to see you hurt."

She sighed heavily and her shoulders dropped.

"You, okay," she answered.

"Excuse me?"

"I impersonated you...and I...I might've..."

"Kissed him? Oh, good lord."

"I'm sorry. It was just a joke."

Charles turned away, rubbing his forehead. "This explains so much. Oh, Raven, Raven, Raven..."

It was worse than the scientist thought. Erik with his abandonment issues and lack of trust had found himself bonding with other mutants for the first time. Something like this could tear apart his ability to trust for good. A feeling of regret stirred in Charles. Regret that he had not been the one to kiss Eric. Surprised, the academic shook that shocking thought away and tried to figure out how to resolve the situation cleanly.

* * *

><p><strong>Erik wanted to hurt <strong>someone, anyone, very badly. His hands had both formed into tight fists and his jaw worked, teeth raking across one another. Charles had left him alone with a roomful of idiotic bureaucrats.

"-not going to risk my men-"

"-my department shouldn't have to foot the bill for your-"

"-and we should all just calm down and wait for Dr. Xavier to -"

Erik felt the metal in the room begin to hum with inaudible notes that left his blood surging. He could kill each and every one of them in a moment, with the flick of his wrist. The boardroom table had a metal frame under its wood paneling. He would start with the graying director.

_Calm your thoughts, Eric._

The door burst open to reveal the missing mutants. Charles raised his arms and the cacophony stopped instantly.

"I am sorry about my little vanishing act, but I had something that I needed to discus with my sister. Now, if you will all give Mr. Lehnsherr your attention I am sure he has some very important information to share."

All eyes in the room turned to the mutant and he forced himself to release his magnetic hold on the metals. Their music faded into the background.

"As I was trying to say before, we need to maintain the element of surprise. Shaw is not to be underestimated."

"We can have several teams of operatives working under the cover of darkness to get close to Shaw's ship...maybe some SEAL teams on small boats and then a coast guard ship as backup?"

"That would be ideal." Erik nodded.

"Sounds like I have some phone calls to make."

"You do that, director and in the meantime myself, Mr. Lehnsherr and Raven will be preparing in our own way."

"Good, Dr. Xavier. I guess we'll see you tonight. Ms. McTaggert I'll want you there too."

"Yes, sir."

Erik stood to his feet and joined Raven and Charles at the doorway.

"Lets go back to the hotel for now," the academic said.

As they turned to leave the room Charles felt a pair of eyes following his every movement and it only took a moment of focusing for him to divine that they belonged to one Erik Lehnsherr. With a sigh the scientist decided that their unresolved tension would have to be dealt with before the night was over. One way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark waves lapped<strong> against the side of the coast guard ship, silence falling over the water as the engines were cut which allowed the ship to glide soundlessly forward towards the CATARINA.

"Anything yet, Charles?"

"No, Erik...I'm...give me a moment."

The scientist put two fingers to his temple and focused on the boat and the mutant, Shaw. For a moment he caught a glimpse of the man – creature, devil – but then his inner sight was clouded by someone.

"This is...there's...Oh, my god, I think that there is someone like me over there."

"Like you?" Raven asked.

"A telepath."

"Damn it, Charles, you said we would have the advantage!"

"Erik calm down, we'll figure a way through this. Just give me a moment."

The German man gritted his teeth and remained silent as he watched the telepath try to see into their enemies minds. Charles grimaced in pain and flinched away.

"I'm sorry," he said breathlessly, "I can't. It's strange. I can actually feel her mind inside of mine. I'm afraid that I'm not going to be much help tonight. I'm sorry, Erik."

"I should have come alone...I could have made it onto his ship and -"

"Stabbed him through the heart? I think not, my friend. Not if he has a telepath guarding him."

"Then what do we do?" Raven asked.

The shape shifter came to stand between the two men, her blue eyes wide with fear as they quickly approached the CATALINA without a plan of action. Ms. McTaggert was getting restless on the far side of the deck as were the other agents who had decided to come along. Charles ran a hand over his mouth.

"I might have an idea," the scientist said slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Her smile was dark<strong> and sparkling with unreadable emotions.

"They have a telepath and there are other mutants as well," she informed Shaw.

"Let the games begin," the Nazi said with a happy laugh.

A mutant able to manipulate the air threw his hands out and the small black boats holding the SEAL teams flipped over and the men disappeared under the waves. Flares shot up, illuminating a larger ship that was bearing straight for them. Shaw's smile widened.

"I never thought more recruits would come looking for me."

"Something's wrong."

Shaw turned to the woman. "What is it, Frost?"

"The telepath has hidden one of the mutants from my sight."

"He can do that?"

"_Apparently_."

Shaw felt a thrill of excitement shoot through him at the anger in her voice. This was going to be fun.


End file.
